The present invention is related to a kin of easy-opener and, more particularly to a bottom ejection type instant cooling easy-opener with amusement effect, which can be instantly cooled down while producing a colorful gas and a whistling sound effect.
Easy-opener beverages are favorably accepted by the consumers everywhere in the world because of its advantages of being convenient to carry and easy to open. By pulling up the pull-up ring, an easy-opener beverage is instantly ready for service. More particularly during hot summer season, it is very fantastic to drink a refrigerated beverage. However, an easy opener beverage still can not fully satisfy consumers' requirements because of the reasons as described hereunder.
(1) When one is carrying easy-opener beverages with oneself to go for recreational activities or mountaineering, drinkers can not enjoy a cooling drinking, and the beverages may be unable to provide best taste or to quench one's thirst.
(2) If there is no cooler available or during power failure, an easy-opener beverage can not be prepared as a cooling drink for service to quench one's thirst during hot summer season.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a bottom ejection type instant cooling easy-opener with amusement effect, wherein a cylindrical cooler is connected with a metal plate and a resilient sealing element and fixedly set in a circular seat made on the bottom cover of the easy-opener, and wherein a metal injection needle is provided to pierce through the resilient sealing element to let the inner instant cooling agent be exhausted from the cylindrical cooler to eject through the needle so as to instantly cool down the easy-opener.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bottom ejection type instant cooling easy-opener with amusement effect, wherein the instant cooling agent contained in the cylindrical cooler is mixed with pigment additives so as to provide a colorful gas during cooling process.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a bottom ejection type instant cooling easy-opener with amusement effect, wherein a whistle means is set at the bottom of the circular seat so as to provide a whistling sound effect during cooling process.
The above-described and other objects of this invention will be more apparent from the following description quoted on the basis of annexed drawings as hereunder.